The present invention relates generally to the art of signal detection and particularly to the detection of narrowband signals in a background of noise.
In such fields as oceanography and seismology it is often necessary to detect the presence of unstable narrowband signals in a background of noise. To have optimum detection, it is necessary to know in advance certain properties of the signal and the noise. However, these properties are usually not known and therefore optimum detection is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to obtain.